El cumpleaños de mi tomatito
by Mamoru Akio
Summary: One-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Sasuke [NaruSasuNaru


24:01, 23 de julio. Oficialmente ya era el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, Sasuke.

Llevaba dos largos meses preparando la ceremonia del décimo aniversario del nacimiento de su tomatito

¡Y es que si un Uchiha hacia algo, lo hacia bien!.

Había alquilado un "pequeño" parque, que mando decorar con globos, confeti, piedras... Las cosas esas que les gustan a los mocosos.

24:04 AM. Fugaku quiso levantarse y felicitar a su hijo, pero Mikoto le detuvo agregando que seguramente Sasuke estaría y le despertaría y bla, bla, bla...

Él solo iría al cuarto de su hijo abriendo la puerta de la forma mas escandalosa posible, encendería y apagaría varias veces la luz hasta que viese a su hijo retorcerse en la cama, se acercaría pisando con fuerza el suelo y le arrebataría la sabana con la que se estuviese arropando, le agarraría de cualquier parte y le zarandearía hasta que Sasuke abriese los ojos, le soltaría de forma brusca y le diría: "Feliz cumpleaños" y se iría de la misma forma que había venido. Sin apagar la luz, claro esta. Él no era el criado de nadie.

Si al final el bastardo de su hijo, no pegaba ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche. Pues que se aguantase, ¡¡¡Que no se hubiese quedado despierto!!!. Total, no es que hubiese sido culpa suya.

Para desgracia suya, Mikoto logró persuadirlo. Aunque eso le daba igual, Sasuke se había librado; pero solo por un par de horas.

6:41 am. Fugaku se despertó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya era hora de darle los "Buenos días" a su retoño.

Se ducho, peino, cepillo y vistió en tiempo récord.

6:58 am. Apenas quedaban un par de minutos para las siete. Hora en la que su hijo se solía despertar.

Fugaku con paso apresurado se acerco al dormitorio del menor de la familia. Rezó varias veces a un dios en el que no creía y, abrió un poco la puerta corredera.

Su vista se centro el la cama, que se encontraba vacía y recogida.

Maldijo la impecable puntualidad de su hijo a la hora de despertarse unas cuantas veces antes de dirigirse a la cocina, en la que como no se encontraba el motivo de su enfado mañanero junto al resto de su familia.

— Buenos días padre

— Dijeron al unísono sus dos hijos

— Buenos días

— Repitió

— Buenos días cariño

Mikoto se abalanzo sobre él dándole uno de sus besos de buenos días, como minutos antes ya había hecho con sus bebés.

A Fugaku no le gustaba reconocerlo pero los besos mañaneros de su esposa siempre le ponen de buen humor.

16:34 PM. Se encontraban a punto de salir hacia el parque donde se celebraría la muy esperada fiesta

Fugaku agarro una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo de color rojo con un lazo verde.

Mikoto se quedó mirando con curiosidad a aquel paquete

— ¿Que es eso, cariño?

— Una caja

Mikoto sólo pudo hacer más que reír.

Como había hecho en la mañana, se acercó al cuarto de Sasuke, que esta vez si se encontraba en su habitación, y entró

— Sasuke

— Dijo en tono firme

El mencionado se dio con rapidez la vuelta, ¿En que lío se había metido para que su padre estuviese ahí?

— ¿Sí padre?

Sasuke, al igual que su madre se quedó mirando con curiosidad a la caja

— Esto es para ti

— comentó Fugaku, rompiendo el silencio

Le entregó el regalo. Sasuke sonrió y en un par de segundos el papel salvaguardaba el paquete cayó al suelo junto lazo verde.

A Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos, ése sin dura era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber hecho. Un gran peluche de un tomate con ojos y boca. Sin duda un gran regalo

— Gracias papa

Se abalanzo sobre su padre. A Fugaku se le volvió a escapar una sonrisa

— Si alguien pregunta, el peluche te lo regalo tu madre

— ¡Si!

17:09 PM. Los invitados venían uno a uno, dejando sus regalos en una larga mesa y felicitando al cumpleañero

Sasuke se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de niñas, mientras que su otro hijo Itachi estaba con una chica rubia con coleta y con un pelirrojo

Parecía que iba a ser una fiesta, hasta que oyó un; "Sasuke-teme"

En ese momento todo su mundo se derrumbo

Naruto Uzumaki alias "El Rubio Estupido" corría hacia su pequeño tomatito. Ese mocoso rubio teñido era un mal ejemplo para Sasuke y a Fugaku no le gustaban los malos ejemplos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenia al padre del rubio a su lado, que tampoco le caía bien.

Ese imbécil creía que su tomatito era un mal ejemplo para su hijo, y encima el muy capullo se atrevía a apodar a su bebe como el "niño estreñido"

— Hola Fugaku

— Sonrió con arrogancia

— Hola Minato

— Bonita fiesta

— Gracias

Aquella charla acabo como empezó, dedicándose una mirada llena de odio. Aún así ninguno se movió de el lugar de donde estaban.

Pasaron un rato incomodo en el que ninguno decía nada, aunque eso era mejor que hablar con semejante imbécil. Minato le pegó un codazo y le señalo el lugar donde se encontraban Naruto caminando con unos niños y su tomatito detrás de ellos.

— Pobre de tu hijo, nadie quiere jugar con él —Sonrió—. Sabes; aún no logro entender que es lo que vio mi zorrito en tu hijo.

La sangre le hervía de la rabia. Quería golpear el rostro de Minato hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

El hijo del estúpido que tenia al lado tenia la suerte de que alguien como lo era Sasuke se fijase en él y no al revés

En ese momento se le vinieron a la mente aquellos momentos en los que Kushina, la madre de Naruto y su hermosa mujer Mikoto comentaban lo bien que se verían de novios su tomatito y el teñido

Aunque ellas solo lo decían por que llevaban desde pequeñas queriendo ser parte de la misma familia.

Fugaku se río ya que eso nunca sucedería, por que su hijo no era gay. Y si lo fuese no se fijaría en alguien como el hijo de Minato.

Él sabia muy bien que su hijo era alguien de buen gusto y si su hijo fuese gay, sabia que el chico de los sueños de su hijo debería ser moreno para contrastar con su blanca piel, y tener el cabello castaño o mejor rubio, y por que no, ojos azules. Y que fuese atento y gracioso. Ese sería el prototipo ideal de novio si su hijo fuese gay

En ese momento sintió que algo se le pegó a la pierna. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse a su tomatito llorando.

Las ganas de matar volvieron, acabaría con la miserable vida de aquel que se hubiese osado a hacer llorar a su hijo

— Sasuke ¿qué sucede?

— Preguntó con autoridad

Sasuke alzó la mirada y volvió a llorar. Fugaku se agacho y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad y abrazó a Sasuke.

— Lo siento Sasuke, Me perdonas ¿si?

— ¿Prometes que no lo volverás a hacer?

— ¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡¡Lo prometo!!

17:53 PM. Naruto y Sasuke se abrazaron

17:54 PM. Fugaku y Minato miraron con horror la escena

17:55 PM. Minato y Fugaku rompieron el abrazo de sus hijos gritando un; "Tu y yo jamás seremos familia".


End file.
